Super Bubbles
' Super Bubbles '''is the first character and true protagonist along with Diva Dynamite in The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter and Dee Dee and Robot Jones Super Show!. She is Bubbles' superhero alter ego. Bubbles originates from the Cartoon Network show, [http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/The_Powerpuff_Girls ''The Powerpuff Girls]. Bubbles remained the same as she always was like in The Powerpuff Girls. She is always portrayed as a cute character who should represent love - just kissing and hugging. She also always loves to spend time hanging around with DeeDee and be best friends of all time. They always love to sisterly hug each other and always love to fly through the skies as superheroes. portrayed as having short blonde (or yellow) hair in two pigtails and a neat, curved fashion, light blue eyes and dresses in light blue. Like Diva Dynamite, Super Bubbles is also the protector and hero of Dela-Wheres-Ville. Appearance Bubbles is a 5-year old little girl. She has short blonde (or yellow) hair in two pigtails and a neat, curved fashion, light blue eyes and dresses in light blue with a black belt. In this crossover, she transformed into her own superhero alter ego called "Super Bubbles" and now wears a dark, royal-blue supersuit and mask, baby blue gloves and socks, and a white cape. Unlike Diva, Super Bubbles does not wear earrings. As "The Joy and the Laughter," she is defined as very sweet in personality and has a ditzy attitude. She takes the role as the youngest out of the girls. Voice Bubbles is voiced here by animator Dani Bowman, replacing Tara Strong. BB the Stick Guy could not afford Strong, as her fame had grown from starring in The Fairly Odd Parents among many other animated properties. Bubbles still has a softer, calmer, and sweeter voice here. Superhero abilities She can scream loud enough to shatter glass or buildings and stun opponents. Bubbles can speak multiple languages, including Spanish, Japanese, French, German, and so on. In the Powerpuff Girls ''episode "Ice Sore," Professor Utonium states that Bubbles' special ability is the ability to speak Spanish. However, as the ''Powerpuff Girls series progresses, Bubbles' linguistic capabilities appear to grow. In the episode "Super Zeros," Bubbles is shown to be able to read and speak Japanese. In the episodes "Fuzzy Logic" and "Stray Bullet," Bubbles is shown to be able to speak Squirrel. Bubbles seems to have either had or have had developed a complete understanding and speaking of animal languages. In the episode "Reeking Havoc", Bubbles smelt the Professor's chilli for the Chilli Contest and she named the ingredients one by one without knowing them. In the episode "Los Dos Mojos" Bubbles is seen unleashing a big fury of red lightning all around her, causing a lot of havoc. This ability is never seen again. Bubbles may not be aware of her full capabilities as she used this one in a confused state of mind. Other signature abilities include Vaporiza, Electricity Ball (colored light blue), Electric Blast and Blue Laser Beams. A short summary of her abilities follow. *Flight *Electric forces *Laser beams *Superhuman strength, speed, durability and stamina *Supersonic Scream *Magical Wizard Powers (only works in her Super Bubbles costume) *Understanding and speaking of animal languages *Understanding and speaking of Spanish *X-ray vision *Super Earthshaking Footstep: Unlike Diva Dynamite, Super Bubbles can't shake the ground when she walks, but she can only make it happen by stomping real hard on the ground, or also by landing hard enough on the ground. Trivia *In the beginning of the show's opening intro, as well as in some rare occasions in the crossover, we see Bubbles without her Super Bubbles costume before she ended up wearing it after transforming. *Bubbles was rarely seen wearing her casual blue dress and normal form in this crossover. *Bubbles was transformed into a superhero with her own supersuit and has magical powers like a wizard. *Super Bubbles, like Diva, also became a titan, but can't shake the earth with walking or running unless she tries to smash the ground really hard by either stomping on it or landing on it. *DeeDee, Bubbles, and Buttercup all became best friends as a superhero trio called The DeeDeepuff Girls ''(consisting of Diva Dynamite, Super Bubbles, and Super Buttercup). They also, as of this crossover, are now rarely seen wearing their normal dresses and now wearing their supersuits throughout the entire time. *The second time Bubbles and DeeDee became best friends. The first was in Cartoon Network's ''Super Smash-Up! comics. *With the exception of the opening intro and some rare scenes, Bubbles is never seen without her Super Bubbles costume. Category:Characters